


You’re the only one I see

by Gay_comet



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: F/F, I wrote this listening to Beyoncé, I’m gonna stop now, Modern AU, i love these two, porn no plot, this is pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_comet/pseuds/Gay_comet
Summary: Marya knew there’d be questions the next day. Questions from Sonya and Natasha, asking where she’d been all night, asking who she’d been with, asking how long they’d been together. Natasha believed everything was true love. Marya had stopped believing in true love a long time ago. No, this wasn’t true love, this was fits of passion only to be broken apart by a drink of something hard and a cigarette passed between two mouths.OrPure Marlène smut





	You’re the only one I see

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Hélène answered the door looking like a goddess, pink satin shorts, white lace cropped shirt, hair curled round her shoulders. Her signature smirk plastered on her face as she let Marya into her apartment. Marya trailed her fingers against the cabinets and tables that Hélène kept against her walls as she made her way through the apartment to Hélène’s room, dropping her bag in the doorway as she turned to face the smaller woman that rolled her round that apartment.

“You’re back earlier than I expected Masha. What more stressed than usual mon cher?” Marya managed to hold back her groan at Hélène’s mispronounced French before capturing her lips in a kiss, effectively shutting her up. Hélène moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms round Marya’s neck, trapping her in her hold.

“Can’t a woman just miss her girlfriend Hélène?” Only breaking the kiss to push Hélène back onto the bed before straddling her waist, fingers trailing against the edges of her shorts, making slight scratches against her thigh, tracing bite marks left there on nights previous. Hélène in turn started to unzip Marya’s hoodie, pulling the collar back to be able to kiss the hollow of her throat. Kisses on necks turned into a bite on Hélène’s behalf, sucking until there would most definitely be a mark the next day, Marya could not bring herself care, that seemed like a problem to face in the morning. But for the moment she’d let it happen, she’d let her head fall backwards to give Hélène more access to her neck, she’d let the moans fall out if her mouth with no restraint.

Marya knew there’d be questions the next day. Questions from Sonya and Natasha, asking where she’d been all night, asking who she’d been with, asking how long they’d been together. Natasha believed everything was true love. Marya had stopped believing in true love a long time ago. No, this wasn’t true love, this was fits of passion only to be broken apart by a drink of something hard and a cigarette passed between two mouths.

Her thoughts were cut off as Hélène slid the hoodie of Marya’s shoulders and in one fluid motion pulled her black tank top over her head. Almost immediately she buried her head between Marya’s breasts, kissing the skin on her chest and massaging them through Marya’s bra. With one hand still on her breast Hélène unhooked the bra with the other hand, flung it across the room and moved her mouth from Marya’s chest to suck around one of her nipples. Marya let her back arch into Hélène’s touch and a moan leave her mouth freely.

Pushing Hélène back onto the bed behind her Marya pulled the lace bralette over Hélène’s head, making sure it didn’t catch on her hair, and pressed a kiss to her lips before pushing the satin shorts down her legs dropping them unceremoniously onto the floor. Marya pressed kisses on her lips before making her way down Hélène’s neck, her chest, her breasts, pressed a kiss to each nipple, her stomach, her thighs, pressed a kiss each thigh, pressed a single kiss to Hélène’s clit. Grabbed Hélène’s hips with one hand, holding her down on the bed, nails pressing crescent shaped marks into her hip.

Marya smirked up at Hélène, marvelled at how flustered and undone she already looked, and dragged her fingers through Hélène’s folds, pressed down onto her clit, watched as Hélène’s hips bucked slightly under her hand, pushed two fingers up into her. Hélène let out a quiet moan, biting her lip to stop it from being as loud as she wanted it to be.

“C’mon baby girl we both know you can be louder than that.” Marya murmured against Hélène’s skin before curling the fingers inside Hélène causing her to let out a sound akin to a small kitten. Hélène tilted Marya’s head slightly to make eye contact, her deep brown eyes almost black with lust.

“Fuck me Masha. Make me scream.” She almost growled.

Marya took that as her command.

Thrusting her fingers in and out of Hélène at a brutal pace, Marya attacked Hélène’s clit with her mouth, flicking her tongue just in the way she knew Hélène was crazy for.

“Fu-fuck...fuck...shit...Christ...Marya...faster...” Each word, growing gradually louder, was separated by a groan and Marya pressed her tongue harder against Hélène’s clit.

Hélène’s had one hand curled in Marya’s hair, keeping her attached to her pussy, the other clenched in the bed sheet, twisting the fabric every time her hips bucked. Her thighs also served as a clamp to keep a Marya in place, wrapped around her head, clenching every time Hélène moaned. In Marya’s opinion this would be a good place to die, devouring the most beautiful woman she had ever met.

Marya lapped at Hélène’s clit, brushing it lightly with her teeth, slightly biting down whenever Hélène started to quieten down. She bit a sucked on Hélène’s hips, leaving dark bruises stained with bright red lipstick. 

Hélène’s breath started to increase in speed, her moans increasing in both pitch at volume, a sure sign she was about to come. The hand in Marya’s hair tightened as Hélène let out what could only be described as a scream.

“Marya...Marya...Fuck...I’m coming...” 

This was met by an increase in speed and power from Marya, curling her fingers to brush Hélène’s g-spot. Hélène’s hips bucked once, twice, three times, then she was coming. Her back arched, head thrown back almost ethereally, thighs squeezing Marya’s head, scream in her throat turning into Marya’s name repeated like a prayer, her wall clenching round Marya’s fingers as her whole body shook. Tremors moving through to Marya a every point their skin met.

Marya licked her through her aftershocks until Hélène pushed her head out of the way and pulled her back up to press a kiss onto her lips. Marya moved her fingers up to Hélène’s mouth and pressed them between her lips, watching as Hélène sucked her own juices off Marya’s finger with a sinful moan.

“How is it after all that you’ve still got your jeans on?” Hélène murmured with an almost breathless laugh with lips pressed against Marya’s collarbone, long fingers unbuttoning the offending item and pulling it down Marya’s legs.

Her fingers made their way to Marya’s clit, rubbing back and forwards at a brutal pace, biting down in Marya’s collarbone, leaving bruises and lipstick stains.

Marya straddled Hélène’s hips as Hélène pressed her fingers into Marya, she rolled her hips, sinking down onto Hélène’s fingers, rising and falling as Hélène curled her fingers. Quick breathless moans left Marya’s mouth each time Hélène’s fingers grazed her g-spot, each time her thumb pressed against her clit, each time she massaged her breasts, flicking her nipples. 

She threw her head back as she felt her orgasm hit her, body tensing, toes curling into the sheets beneath her, a low guttural moan leaving her throat. Every nerve in her body was alive with electricity, alive with Hélène.

After falling back onto the bed Hélène sucked Marya’s juices off her fingers, leaned over to the bedside cabinet, and picked up her packet of cigarettes, lighting one and giving to Marya after taking a drag. Marya held it in her hand inhaling before blowing out the smoke in a perfect stream and passed it back to Hélène, who had taken to leaning her head on Marya’s shoulders.

It might not have been true love but it was beautiful and Marya never wanted it to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed me!!


End file.
